Caught in the Rain
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get caught in the rain. And being wet seems to really suit Blaine. Smut ensues.


Hurrah for essentially plotless Klaine smut! You can never have too much. No really, you can't. Seriously. Take my word for it. I'm not a massive pervert with too much time on my hands or anything. You can just never have too much essentially plotless Klaine smut. Yeah.

Anyway, reviews would be nice.

And I don't own Glee. Obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Caught in the Rain<strong>

I shivered as we rushed into Blaine's house, dripping all over the expensive looking hallway carpet. That rain had come out of nowhere, going from nice and sunny, to light drizzle, to _Day After Tomorrow_ in about five seconds. We were soaked through just running from the car to the house, like someone had tipped buckets of freezing cold water over us.

"I'm so glad I didn't wear my new suede shoes today," I said, running a hand through my completely ruined hair.

"I wish I'd thought to bring an umbrella though," said Blaine, trembling slightly. "Or at least a coat."

We'd both left sizable puddles on the floor as our clothes dripped. I was sure I looked like a drowned rat, but Blaine... not so much. Being wet seemed to suit him. His black curls looked loose and shiny as he brushed the water out of it with his hand. The water dripped down his face, catching in his long, thick lashes and rolling in droplets down his neck. His white polo shirt was drenched and see-through, clinging flawlessly to his abs and his pecs and his erect little nipples. His cropped jeans were made even tighter by the cold water, stretched taut against that round, ridiculously perfect ass...

"Kurt?"

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

I shook my head to snap out of it, brushing my wet hair out of my face. I guess my leering hadn't been particularly subtle.

"Nothing, nothing," I said hastily, blushing slightly.

He just chuckled. "God, I'm freezing. We should probably get out of these wet clothes."

I looked at him and arched an eyebrow, and he giggled adorably.

"I didn't mean for that to sound so... suggestive," he said.

He ran his fingers through his hair again, which was _so distracting_, and led the way upstairs to find some warm towels and dry clothes. Not that I really wanted Blaine to be in dry clothes... or any clothes at all. My indescribable horniness was great at making me forget how cold the rain had made me. We kicked our shoes off and Blaine handed me a towel so I could dry my hair and face. I looked in his mirror and saw that my face was even paler from the cold and my hair was a disaster, but I really didn't care. I threw the towel aside and took hold of Blaine's wrists before he could dry himself, lowing his arms and slowing running my fingers through his damp hair. He looked at me quizzically.

"What are you doing?"

I shrugged, continuing running my hands through his silky curls. "I just really like your hair when it's wet. It's kind of hot actually."

He laughed, blushing slightly and resting his hands on my hips. A drop of water ran down his neck, just behind his ear, and before I could stop myself I leaned in and licked it up with the tip of my tongue. She shivered and gasped quietly, holding me closer. I kissed that sensitive spot just below his ear, nipping it lightly with my teeth and smirking at his sharp intake of breath. One of my hands was holding his shoulder and the other was still playing with his damp curls, as I sucked on that sensitive bit of skin.

"Kurt, we, erm... we should really... really get out of these wet clothes..."

I slipped my hands under his soaked polo shirt, stroking the damp skin underneath before slowly lifting it over his head and throwing it aside. The floor probably wasn't the best place for all our wet clothes, but there'd be time to tidy up after. He untucked my shirt and unbuttoned it from the bottom slowly, lightly caressing my hips and stomach at the same time. Finally it was all the way undone, and he pulled my into a slow, sensual kiss as slipped my wet shirt off my shoulders and onto the floor.

We continued to kiss, tongues caressing, as my hands trailed down his toned, wet stomach and unbuckled his belt, using the two ends of his belt to pull him with me towards the bed so he was sitting on my lap, our kiss never breaking. I unzipped his jeans and let my hands delve inside, grabbing his ass and making him groan against my lips. The rain had soaked right through to his underwear, but as I moved my hand to his crotch the wetness there was much warmer and sticker. His was rock hard and already leaking. Fantastic.

We lay back on the bed, pulling each other's damp jeans and underwear off and chucking them aside. He looked so beautiful lying underneath me. He wasn't just wet from the rain anymore but with a sheen of sweat. His skin was flushed and his lips were swollen from our kisses, and his hair was a wet, shiny mess of curls. I kissed my way down his jaw – it felt ever so slightly scruffy, which I always loved – and down to his neck, glowing with sweat. I left a trail of kisses down his neck, his collarbone, his slightly hairy chest and down to his hard, pink nipples.

Blaine's nipples were extremely sensitive, wonderfully and amusingly so. Rubbing them, pinching them, licking them, sucking them – it all drove him wild and turned him into an incoherent mess in no time. They were already hard from the cold rain, and he hissed as my fingers lightly traced around them, never actually touching them. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Kurt Hummel, you evil little tease," he growled, smirking up at me.

I smiled innocently. "You know you love it."

I continued to trace the edge of his nipples, before finally rubbing those hard nubs with my thumbs. His moaned and arched his back, shutting his eyes as he lost himself. His moans got louder as I took each nipple between my thumb and finger, pinching and twisting them. I lowered my head and took one in my mouth, making him cry out as flicked my tongue against it and sucked it between my teeth, still pinching the other on at the same time.

"Ohhh... oh, fuck..."

I loved hearing Blaine curse, mainly because he only did when he was really falling apart. I moved to the next nipple, licking and sucking, feeling his moan grumble in his chest as he breath quickened. His hand tangled in my damp hair as I suckled him, and I could have easily stayed like that for ages, but I could feel his hot erection leaking against my hip. That was something I'd much rather be sucking on.

I kissed my way down his body, leaving little red marks on his stomach and his hips, before I finally got to his hard, thick cock. I took it in my hand and ran my tongue up it, licking from base to tip before flicking the tip of my tongue over his crown, lapping up his hot pre-come. I looked up and my eyes met his. Those hazel eyes were dark with lust through his long lashes as he stared breathlessly at me. I smirked at him, kissing the head of his cock before wrapping my lips around it and taking as much of it in my mouth as I could.

"Ahh, _fuck_..." he moaned, throwing his head back.

He tangled his fingers in my hair as I bobbed my head up and down was increasing speed, swirling my tongue and sucking hard. I moaned around his length, loving the feeling of him swelling and throbbing and filling my mouth.

"Oh God, Kurt... so, so good... oohh... I wanna suck you too..."

I smiled around his shaft and took him out of my mouth for a second, crawling on top of him so my own dripping hard on was right over his head. He wrapped his arms around my hips, his hand holding onto my ass, and took my cock in his mouth just as I took his back in mine. Soon we'd worked out a kind of rhythm, thrusting into each other's mouths, licking and sucking and moaning. I relaxed my throat so I wouldn't gag, the both of us pretty much fucking each other's faces.

Our movements soon turned erratic and messy. I was so close to the edge I could hardly stand it, my desperate need to come blinding me to everything. There was nothing else in the world, just me and him and this amazing, intense, unbelievable pleasure. His tongue was swirling around my cock as he encouraged me to thrust even faster into hot, wet mouth. I wasn't going to last much longer, I just knew it, and I could tell he wasn't going to last either. Finally he was coming hard, moaning loudly around my shaft and filling my mouth with his hot, salty seed which I gladly swallowed before licking him clean. It only took a second of him sucking me before I was coming too, my climax crashing over me as I erupted down his throat with a strangled cry and shuddered as he swallowed around me.

With what little energy I had I turned around and collapsed beside him, trying to get my breath back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and shared a lazy kiss, smiling into it. We tasted of each other, and the air in his bedroom was musty with our sweat and sex. It also smelt kind of damp from our wet clothes on the floor. We really shouldn't leave them there... but it could wait. Blaine and I lay together on his bed, just kissing and holding each other in the afterglow, not bothering to cover ourselves with the duvet. The heavy rain was beating against the window, showing no signs of letting up. I'd never realised just how nice the rain sounded.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


End file.
